Cold Kiss
by Eriol
Summary: Eriol and Syaoran fluff. SLASH ;)
1. tip toe

Author: Eriol

Fandom: CCS

Summary: Just read it I suck at summaries!

Rating: pg-13 FLUFF!

Eriol's POV

I stirred under my covers knowing that I would have to face that terrible school full of children again. I fake my own innocence I need to learn to love school again, I've decided to live in this form for the rest of my life, I look and feel like a 16 year old child. Isn't once enough for me? I swung my legs over to the left side of the bed and stretched. Today would be another awful day of me trying not to tear Syaoran viciously away from that, That…Kinomoto! I took a shower, brushed my teeth and did everything early like always so that I could be the first one to see Syaoran's beautiful figure stride through the door. His life was so simple compared to mine. I ran down to the kitchen to say goodbye to my guardians Suppi and Nakuru. 

"Have some breakfast master" Nakuru said as always. I saw a glimmer of worry in her eyes the way she always looked when she was worried about me, like I was simply going to die if I didn't eat in the morning. "You never have breakfast anymore, it's the most important meal of the day you know!"

"Yeah" I said grabbing a piece of toast and running out the door. I sighed as I gingerly stepped down to the street, Nakuru always said she would happily drive me to school but I needed the fresh air. It was so quiet still with a faintness of dark, I watched the sun rise in the field of the school before I heard the door unlock. I ran in quickly, it was very cold outside. 

Our teacher wasn't in the classroom yet and I took my usual seat right behind where Syaoran sat this was good as I could stare at the back of his head and watch him brush his fingers across the back of his neck in frustration. It was math first after all Syaoran wasn't very good at it. I saw some girls enter the room quietly and take their seats and then he came in. Syaoran strolled through the classroom and took his seat in front of me. As always he removed a pencil from his book bag and set it neatly on the side of his desk letting it roll from one palm to the next. He was so cute when he fidgeted but I couldn't see his beautiful face.

"Hello Syaoran-kun" I said tapping my friend on the shoulder. He turned and gave me a nasty look.

"What do you want Hiiragizawa-kun?"

I wanted to yell 'You Syaoran-kun, I want you more than anything' but I just slunk down into my seat and said "I just wanted to say hi" I hated the way he would address me by my last name I knew he must not have felt the way I did but he could at least show some respect!

Syaoran's POV

No one hated school as much as me, but I almost hated my alarm clock more, I wanted to maul it while it screeched into my ear. I got up took a shower and quickly dressed. I was never late for school which helped my record. I was in the classroom in the blink of an eye. The only people there were three girls and, and… him. Of course Eriol was there what did I expect? If I wanted to beat him I would have to get here before the sun rose I bet. I sat down and pulled out a pencil and glanced quickly back at Eriol who was watching me trail my pencil back and forth across my desk. He was smiling warmly and I envied him how could someone be so calm and collected all the time, with his life I would throw a hissy fit over the drop of a needle.

"Hello Syaoran-kun" Eriol said as I quickly turned away, oh no! he saw me staring at him, think fast!

"What do you want Hiiragizawa-kun?" Kind of harsh I know for the one I feel so strongly about but all I knew is that he was after Sakura not me. He scooted away from me as if in fear.

" I just wanted to say hi" he answered sadly. How was I supposed to win his affection like that?

Eriol's POV

I walked out to lunch like everyday and looked over at Kinomoto, Tomoyo, and Syaoran standing under the beautiful oak tree. Syaoran was standing so close to Kinomoto. My face turned red but I just smiled and greeted them all. We sat down and had lunch quietly, a few remarks I made, made kinomoto smile and draw her a little further from the object of my affection.

"Sakura-san you look beautiful today" I smiled. She smiled back and scooted closer to me. 

"Yeah" said Syaoran "you do, and peaceful" she scooted back over towards him and batted her eyes up at him. He looked at me madly but in his eyes the anger I saw was not that of rage but of pure jealousy! Do you think maybe? No. I wont read his mind I cant hurt him like that he's probably just jealous of the fact that Kinomoto would even think of coming near me instead of him. I sat back and sighed, would my beloved Syaoran ever think of me like he did Kinomoto? I don't think so I could see that every time he looked at me there was anger. All Syaoran had for me was pure hate.

Syaoran's POV

I walked to lunch with Sakura like always and stood outside waiting for my Eriol to join us. Eriol walked out happily, he looked gorgeous in the sunlight. We all sat under the oak tree and ate while Sakura told us about her day, I barely heard a word but Eriol nodded the whole time which made Sakura smile.

"Sakura-san you look beautiful today" Eriol remarked. My face went red in an instant, why couldn't he tell me I looked beautiful? Couldn't he once think about my feelings?

"Yeah" I said calmly "You do and peaceful" She scooted away from Eriol towards me and batted her eyes flirtatiously. I looked at her then back at Eriol trying to give him my best 'I hate you for liking her and not me' look. He just slumped back and sighed at me, he was so calm why wasn't he mad that I had pulled Sakura away from him. I wish I could have his power right now so I could read what he was thinking as he stared at me with a confused look, I wonder if he was reading my mind at this instant? No he wouldn't he doesn't use his magic for personal use does he?

Eriol's POV

Syaoran confused me today, I don't use my magic for personal pleasure but I had to read his mind now! I leaned back and concentrated hard on Syaoran. He was looking at me confused at why I was staring at him. I suddenly heard Syaoran's voice but his mouth did not move.

"I wish he could think about me for once and not Sakura, he doesn't know how I feel about him. I still don't understand how he could be so calm and collected with such a strange life? Why is he looking at me like that, why would Eriol stare at me like that, what did I do am I being to quiet?"

I looked at the ground and broke contact with his mind. Did he just say he wishes I could think of him for once? If only he knew how many times I thought of him, once would look like a cake walk. Its too bad he saw me looking at him I was just getting to the part about how he felt about me! But the way it seems is he was using Kinomoto the same way I was to get to me? So this whole time he has felt the same way about me? And he called me Eriol in his thoughts! I smiled at Syaoran and waited for his response as the girls chatted in the back round. He smiled back and a tear ran down his cheek.

Syaoran's POV

I was so confused! I wish he could think about me for once and not Sakura, he doesn't know how I feel about him. I still don't understand how he could be so calm and collected with such a strange life? Why is he looking at me like that, why would Eriol stare at me like that, what did I do am I being to quiet? I looked away right after he began staring at the ground as if it were the most interesting thing in the world.

I turned to look at Eriol again who seemed to be deep in thought about something. He turned to look at me again as well and smiled sweetly at me. I didn't know how to respond, was he trying to say something that the chatting girls wouldn't comprehend? I smiled back at him but felt a tear run down my cheek, I couldn't get the thought out of my head that I was in LOVE with Eriol true LOVE!

Eriol's POV

I frowned at his tear but he was still staring deep into my eyes so I smiled again. I stood up and beckoned him as I turned the corner just hoping he had followed. Sure enough he was standing a few feet away from me. The tear was gone and he seemed ok now.

"Are you ok?" I wondered aloud.

"Im fine Eriol-kun"

I was shocked at the mere sound of my name and I stepped closer filling the gap between us.

"I cant lie to you Syaoran-kun" I whispered expecting him to pull away "I read your mind a little today."

He looked shocked and hurt at the same time "Why?"

"because" I started wondering what was going to say " Because I love you and wanted to see how you felt about me" I cant believe I just told Syaoran that I loved him was it true?

He grabbed my shoulder gently and pulled me closer if possible. I could now feel his hot breath on my cheek as he spoke.

"I think I love you to Eriol-kun" The words calmed me as I gently wrapped my arms around his slender waist. I looked down into his eyes, once again filled with tears. I hesitantly leaned down but felt Syaoran bounce up brushing his lips against mine, they were warm and soft. I was lost in a sea of happiness until he pulled away breaking the gentle kiss.

He looked at me for some reason and I pulled him back to me kissing him again, I couldn't help it.

Syaoran's POV

He frowned but I kept smiling and lost myself in his gentle eyes. He smiled back again as if to approve my staring. He stood up and brushed his cloths looking intently at me. He beckoned me to come with him so I followed him around the building where no one was. He looked at me for a few seconds and broke the silence.

"Are you ok?" he said.

"Im fine Eriol-kun" His eyes grew wide and I knew why that was the first time I had called him by his first name.

"I cant lie to you Syaoran-kun" he said stepping closer to me. "I read your mind a little today." I was hurt I knew for a fact that Eriol wouldn't do that on a regular basis.

"Why?" I asked, I really wanted to know why.

"because" he paused " Because I love you and wanted to see how you felt about me"

I cant believe it I thought I was a whacko for loving him but he had said it first.

I pulled him close to me so I could whisper to him "I think I love you to Eriol-kun" He grabbed my waist and bent down slowly, I wasn't going to wait for this it was great! magical even! I stood on my tip toes to reach his cold lips they tasted sweet and I figured he had, had something sweet for lunch. I pulled him away to see his response. He looked at me confused and then pulled me back to kiss again, I could feel his mouth curl into a smile underneath mine.

TBC…


	2. storm cloud

Sakura's POV

It Seemed both of the cutest guys ever were in love with me! But which one to choose? Syaoran!… no… Eriol!… no… oh dear what a hard decision! I decided to go look for the boys because the bell was about to ring. I thought I saw them go around the corner of the building to my left so I dragged Tomoyo over there. When I turned the corner the sight was blinding, there was no way! This couldn't be! I dropped my bag creating a cloud of smoke around the two boys. They both turned their heads in my direction and I let out a shrill scream. 

"You're both horrible! I hate you!" I stomped up a bigger cloud of dust childishly as Syaoran dropped off his toes and out of the mage's arms. Eriol frowned and bowed his head in disappointment. But Syaoran looked angry with me. 

"It's not what it looks like Sakura." Syaoran said calmly as if they weren't just playing tonsil hockey. 

"Well, you were… rrrrrrrr… how could you say th…. Rrrr. **You are both paranormal freaks stay away from me!!!**" I started running for the school house, Tomoyo hadn't followed I couldn't hear her running after me. I wonder if she was as horrified as I was. How could they do that? Why couldn't they just keep it a secret and let me go thinking… but that would be a lie… but it was still their fault! When I reached the building and neared the double doors I almost collapsed. I leaned on the building to catch my breath.

"This can't be…" I whispered to my self.

Tomoyo's POV

I stood waving my arm in the storm cloud created by my best friend. When it disappeared the two boys were standing just looking at me, probably wondering why I didn't also run. I smiled at them but Syaoran was still and Eriol looked like he was crying, I couldn't tell because his head was still bowed.

"Something wrong?" I asked kindly. "Hiiragizawa-kun are you ok?" He looked up and as I guessed silent tears stained his pale face.

"I see nothing wrong here." said Syaoran angrily.

"Why are you crying, love?" I glanced at the still teary eyed Eriol, it was so un-like him to let down his guard so easily.

"I feel as if I've done something terrible." Eriol said. His voice sounded to cheerful to be crying but it was clear that he was still crying as the trickles still gleamed on his face. "Have I Daijouji-san?"

"um…" I just stood for a moment thinking. "I don't think so personally. But… no not unless you've done something I don't know about?" I felt like I was doing something wrong accepting this, but only because I loved Sakura and she was obviously not ok with it.

"We have not." Syaoran said in a snobby tone with his nose in the air. I sighed "I was talking to Hiiragizawa-kun, not you." I said this kindly but Syaoran took offense to it.

"Ahhhh, that baka Kinomoto ruins everything!" Eriol burst out in the middle of me and Syaoran's feud. His tears had dried and his hands were balled into fists. I wish I had the courage to hit a girl, so I could…." He stopped talking madly to himself when he nodiced me and Syaoran looking at him. 

"**Onegaishimasu Damare!**" I yelled at the top of my lungs. "What's going on here anyways?…..

TBC…

____________________________________________________________

A/N: Sorry that was so short It actually took me a while to write… thanks for the idea about Sak and tomo's reactions great! **Onegaishimasu Damare means "please shut up"**


	3. foggy glasses

A/N: sorry it took so long to update, no one was reviewing. :(

****

Eriol's POV

It began to rain and Tomoyo stood staring for a second. The bell rang and everyone was inside the building. "We were just trying to be alone." I sighed as the bell rang. Tomoyo nodded and hopped off to class. I removed my glasses that were soaked with rain and useless for seeing through without windshield wipers, I stuck them in my pocket. I watched the blurry form of Syaoran pacing back and forth. "Don't let it get to you." I called through the hard rain at him. "It's only Sakura." He walked over to me and held me close, I could feel his body heat, I could only imagine how cold I must have felt to him. I hugged him back. We stood there for a long moment letting our bodies become one. Without me even realizing we were kissing again. His lips were so warm it was mesmerizing. I ran my fingers through his wet hair and it was still so soft. 

"I don't care about her." He whispered in my ear. "Who cares, I have you." 

Syaoran's POV

It was getting very cold outside and hard rain began to fall as Tomoyo stood in silence. Eriol mumbled something in her direction that I couldn't hear but she seemed to understand as she followed the bell off to class. I started pacing, wondering if it would be weird to just start snogging him again. I wish he would say something, he finally did! 

"Don't let it get to you, it's only Sakura!" Eriol called. Did he actually think I was worried about _her?_

I walked to him and took him into my arms he quickly tightened his grip on me as I cooed in his ear "I don't care about her." I really didn't. "Who cares? I have you!" He smiled and held on to me harder, he was so cold…

________________________

A/N: Sorry had to make it short, I have no idea what to do next???


End file.
